Return of Affliction
by To the Wild Rose
Summary: Sequel to Solitary Confinement. Relena is haunted by the ghost of the man she once loved...the man who killed her brother.


**AN: This is the one shot sequel to my one shot story called _Solitary Confinement. _Te response I received from the first fic was amazing and I was extremely pleased to see how people enjoyed the fic. However, I did expect everyone to want a sequel, because originally, the story was just a simple idea I had in my head. But here we go! I hope you enjoy this fic and I will try to make it live up to its expectations. **

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.**

**{-}**

She sat kneeling on the grave while crystal tears fell from her face. It had been nearly two years since he had been abruptly taken from her. The murdered brother whom she had once loved was gone, destroyed by the only man whom she had ever loved…but he was gone too.

Relena sighed and lifted her tear streaked face upwards to the sky. The day was cloudy, and in the distance, Relena could begin to see the dark luminous clouds of a thunderstorm roll towards her direction. She breathed heavily. Life had become overwhelmingly complicated. After Milliardo and Heero's deaths, she had found herself spun into a tumultuous black hole. Immediately following Heero's execution, Relena ate nothing for weeks. She refused to go to work and remained in her room for hours at a time, reduced to nothingness, willing to relish in no one's company but her own. But one day, one morning, when she had awakened from a restless slumber, she felt a sudden contentment that she hadn't felt in weeks. That was the day Relena returned to work; the day she began to live her life again.

The pain was still there, as strong as ever, but a voice inside her was pushing her strength to its limit, telling her to live her life and find happiness once more. She knew it would not happen all at once, but she also knew that her spirit would never give up the will to be strong. So Relena began to attend meetings again, to fill out paper work, and to eat as much food as Pagan would feed her each evening. Each day, she grew stronger and each day the pain began to subside a little bit more.

However, she dedicated each Sunday as a day to mourn and to remember. Each Sunday, Relena visited Milliardo's grave at the family plot. Every time, she mourned his death, sitting beside the grave for exactly and hour, tending to it and placing fresh flowers in a vase. Then, she would wipe her tear stained cheeks and return to Pagan and the waiting car.

Right now, Relena drove home with Pagan in the driver's seat. He looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Ms. Relena, are you alright?"

"Yes, Pagan, thank you again for taking me. It means so much."

"Anything at all," he nodded.

The rest of the ride was in silence as the rain began to beat down on the car windows.

**{-}**

Later that night, a dark figure watched Relena's sleeping form carefully from the balcony. Unaware of her visitor, Relena slept on, tossing and turning frequently, and occasionally calling out a name. Suddenly, she woke with a start. The figure shrank back so as not to be seen. Breathing heavily, Relena rose from her bed and briskly walked to the bathroom. Seconds later, she emerged again with a glass of water. Drinking a few sips, her breathing began to slow down a little, and she calmly climbed underneath the covers to sleep once more. The dark figure left.

**{-}**

Heero Yuy waited anxiously inside the parlor. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," he said.

One of Quatre's butlers appeared with a visitor: a young man with long brown, braided hair. Heero nodded and the butler bowed exiting. Duo Maxwell approached Heero quickly.

"How is she?" asked Heero.

"She still has nightmares and calls out your name. But, she doesn't cry herself to sleep anymore. She seems much happier than what she was. Even at work, she smiles now," reported Duo.

Heero simply nodded his head and sat down in a chair. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. How much longer could he wait? How much more could he hear about her pain and suffering? It was the pain that he had caused, that he had inflicted upon her.

"Heero, are you alright?" asked Duo.

"Hn," was his only reply.

"That's a typical answer for you," retorted Duo as he rolled his eyes.

Just then, the door opened and Quatre Winner waltzed into the room. He smiled warmly at the sight of Duo, then, looked with concern at Heero's contemplating form. Quatre had taken Heero in after Milliardo's accidental death. He had offered the former pilot a job and a chance to start his life anew. But, the blonde haired pilot could see his friend's suffering day in and day out. His conscious tugged at thoughts of killing Milliardo and of causing Relena so much pain. Heero was in love with her, of this Quatre was sure of. It was amazing how well one got to know someone when they lived under the same roof.

"Are you going to go through with this?" asked Quatre quietly to the silent Heero.

"No," he replied curtly.

"But, Heero, it's been nearly two years since it happened!" exclaimed Duo. "You said you would come back to her!"

"I…just can't. It would hurt her too much to know I'm alive."

Quatre frowned, "She would rather live with you than without you."

"How can she love the man that killed her brother?" asked Heero suddenly. "How could she even stand to look at me after she believed I was dead for all these years?"

"You have to try," said Quatre soothingly, "we will help you."

"I will only hurt her."

Quatre studied his companion's stoic face. Deep beneath the stone cold surface laid a breaking heart. How long had it been since he had even set his eyes upon her? He tortured himself day in and day out with this affliction. Relena did the same.

"Heero," Quatre said after some thought, "you at least have to try…for both your sakes."

**{-}**

Relena had been through yet another busy day. She was weary, ready to call it a night and settle into the comfort of her canopied bed. But first, a hot bath was in order to cleanse her of the day's various demises. The water was hot and soothing. It was good to be able to come home and relax after a long day. Relena laid her head back, staring up at the bathroom ceiling. Her mind began to drift, wondering about things her heart did not wish to speak of. She thought of Milliardo and wondered if he was happy where he was. She missed her brother terribly, despite his misfortunes about her and Heero's former relationship. After all, Milliardo was only looking out for her own good.

Heero…the name drifted off her tongue unknowingly and several tears began to form in her sapphire eyes. Taking a deep breath, Relena slowly slid under the water. Everything seemed so tranquil beneath the surface. She could see the bathroom lights playing off the clear liquid like rays of sunshine. Her hair floated about her naked body and for a moment she felt free. She felt free of the pain and guilt of the past. No one could see her or touch her; she was invisible to the outside world. Closing her eyes, Relena relaxed. She felt herself become a part of the water. All at once, she opened her eyes and saw him.

He was staring at her with his Prussian blue eyes. Even though his figure was distorted from beneath the surface, his face was unmistakable. Gasping for breath and in shock, Relena shot out of the water and sat up to look around breathing heavily. No one was in sight. Panicking, Relena grabbed her bathrobe and darted out of the bathroom, dripping water everywhere. She ran towards her balcony and flew open the doors. Nothing but a cool summer breeze met her. With a worried look upon her face, Relena sank to the ground crying hysterically. It had been two years and his face was still haunting her. Why could she not be left at? He had died…hadn't he?

Outside, just in the tree, from where he had kept many silent vigils, Heero watched her wretched figure. Cursing at himself, he turned away and vanished into the night.

**{-}**

Lucrezia Noin burst into Relena's room. The young woman lay next to her bed weeping.

"Relena, what's wrong? You called me so upset I rushed over here right away!" cried the concerned woman as she rushed over to Relena's fragile form.

She helped Relena sit up on her bed and gave her some tissues to dry her eyes. Gasping, Relena looked at Noin gravely,

"Lucrezia, tell me I am not going crazy! Tell me that I am only imagining it all!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Just a few moments ago, while I was taking a bath, I saw him…Lucrezia, I saw his face…"

Noin frowned with realization. There was only one "him" in Relena's life. She took Relena's shoulders and shook the young woman roughly.

"Relena, listen to me, Heero is gone! You did not see him!"

"But I did! I did! Oh Lucrezia, what will become of me?" she sobbed as she sank back into the bed.

Watching the girl sternly, Noin took out her cell phone and called for Pagan. A few moments later, the butler was there to comfort and take care of Relena. Noin nodded her thanks and walked out of the room on a very important mission.

She marched out the mansion and straight to her car. Reaching for her cell phone once more, she dialed Quatre Winner's number. She waited patiently as the phone rang, then, a voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Is Mr. Winner in please?"

"Speaking," greeted Quatre cheerfully.

"Quatre, this is Lucrezia Noin. I wish to speak with you."

"Well, we can talk now or we can do this in person…"

"In person would be best. I will catch the next shuttle flight out to L4."

"Noin, there's no need. I'm currently at my estate right here on Earth, There were some business matters that needed to be discussed."

"I'll be there right away."

"Noin, what's wrong? What do you need to speak of so quickly?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," said Noin as she hung up the phone.

**{-}**

Half an hour later, Noin found herself seated next to Quatre in his private study.

"Now, Ms. Noin, please tell me what you so urgently need to talk about at this hour of the night," said Quatre calmly.

"It's about Relena. Quatre I am concerned about her well-being."

"Ms. Relena's? But whatever for?"

"I received a call from her tonight; she was panicking and sobbing hysterically telling me to come over at once. So I did, and when I got there, she was crumbled on her floor. She began to talk to me about and experience she had had while taking a bath. I know this will sound utterly ridiculous, so please bear with me."

"Please, go on," reassured Quatre with concern in his eyes.

"Relena claimed to have seen Heero Yuy."

A deep silence filled the room. Quatre looked at her with a stern face.

"Ms. Noin, was she positive that she saw Heero Yuy?"

"Yes. She was hysterical, I am afraid something must be done. For two years she has suffered with this heartache."

"What do you suggest?"

"That she be told the truth," said Noin with a stern glance.

Quatre looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Winner, you know just as well as I that Heero Yuy is quite capable of coming back from the dead. I believe he has done it again, quite remarkably."

"Ms. Noin, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Would you lie to me now, Quatre Winner?" she cried as she sat up from her seat with anger. "After all these years of pain, I think I deserve to know if the man who killed my fiancé is alive! I deserve to know if the source of Relena's suffering lives and breathe! Not only for my sake Quatre, but for her sake as well! You have done this to us for long enough! Please," she said with a single tear rolling down her cheek, "please, I think I deserve to know that much."

"So do I," said a monotone voice from the shadows.

Noin, shocked, looked over to see Heero Yuy standing before her. She gasped and breathed heavily, a whirlwind of emotions going through her head. So he had come back…but for what? She tried not to look at him as Milliardo's killer at moment. It was all she could do to keep from pulling out her gun and shooting him dead right then and there. She desperately tried to think of Relena, for her cause.

"Heero," said Noin as she raised her eyes to meet his.

He looked back at her with pity almost. "Noin, I…"

"Stop, don't try to apologize to me," she interrupted. "It's hard enough seeing your face."

He nodded in understanding. Quatre, sensing the tension stood up to stand between them.

"Heero," he said, "I trust you heard our earlier conversation."

"Yes, and I am sorry to say that Relena was telling the truth."

Quatre looked at him shocked, "You don't mean to tell me that you were over there! Heero, do you know what you might have done? Do know what you have done?"

"So you did," jumped in Noin. "You are torturing her with your foolish games!"

"I did not intend to hurt her," exclaimed Heero. "That was the last thing I was trying to accomplish."

"Why Heero?" asked Noin. "Why did you let her believe you were dead? Why would you put her through such torment?"

Heero was quiet for a while. It hadn't made much sense at first to leave when he could have stayed. But what kind of a life would they have been living? He had killed her brother and was sentenced to death. How could they continue their relationship after such an event? Things would never be the same. But he had vowed to live because he felt, that he could still protect her without her knowledge… even if she did hate him.

"I was trying to let her move on, but I just couldn't," he replied solemnly.

"You couldn't let her know that you were alright," said Noin sharply. "Heero, I am not a bitter person, but what you have done to her these past few years is inexcusable. We all thought that you were gone. Why couldn't you have just told us? Must everything be kept a secret?"

"In this case it had to be," responded Heero coldly. He paused for a brief moment then continued, "What kind of life would I have lived? I would have been a hunted man, wanted for murder. To hide under Relena's roof would have been dangerous not only for me, but for her as well. Also, how could we share life together after such an event? I killed her brother! How could she possibly even consider loving me after such an event?"

"Because she loves you," said Noin.

Heero looked at her with sad blue eyes, "I know."

"No you don't know," said Noin quietly, "she loves you more than anything and, at the time, would have been willing to give up everything for your sake. I know how she feels…it was how I felt about Milliardo…" her voice faltered as she trailed off quietly.

Quatre rested his hand over top of her and she looked up into his blue eyes. He smiled at her warmly, squeezing her hand for moral support.

All Heero could do was whisper an apology, "Noin, I am so sorry…"

The room was silent. Each of the three occupants had different thoughts on their minds. Quatre decided what to say next,

"We must tell Relena immediately. Noin, you and I shall go over to her home this morning and explain to her what has happened. Depending upon her reaction, perhaps later this afternoon, she may meet with Heero."

"I am afraid she may not take this so well," murmured Noin.

"It will be alright," said Quatre. "I promise…I promise to both of you that it will."

**{-}**

Relena rested quietly in her room. It was early in the morning, only seven o'clock. After having a hysterical fit, Relena had cried herself to sleep, then after some time, woke up to see the sun rising slowly in the east. As she pondered what had happened to her, she asked her self several questions. Why, after all this time, did she still see his face when she dreamed? Was she going crazy, hallucinating like she did last night? She swore she saw him, it was real. Sighing, Relena drew the blanket she had wrapped around her body closer.

A knock was heard on the door and Relena quietly allowed for them to come in. While the door opened, her gaze remained fixated on the sunrise. A female voice spoke to her,

"Relena," began Noin.

"Hn," she replied.

"Quatre is here with me…there is something we need to speak to you about."

Relena spun around to see if her statement was true, and, sure enough, there stood the head of the Winner family in all his glory. She was startled,

"Quatre…it's good to see you. Lucrezia, what is all this about?"

The two visitors moved to take a seat on Relena's bed while the girl turned her armchair to face them and listen.

"It's about last night," began Noin.

"I am not going crazy!" exclaimed Relena, suddenly.

"No, Ms. Relena, we know that you are not. And we've come here to explain why," said Quatre soothingly.

"Explain? How could you possibly explain what happened?" asked the vexed young woman.

"Relena," started Noin, "I may as well come out and say it: Heero is alive."

A dead calm filled the room. Relena looked at them passively, no emotion written on her face. For a few minutes, Quatre simply sat and stared at the young woman, ready to calm or comfort her if necessary. But, there was no reaction out of the young girl, just silence. Then, her lips parted slightly. Relena looked at him as if they were trying to pull some kind of cruel joke on her. Finally, she spoke,

"But he's dead. He was executed…they all told me he was dead…"

"He's not Relena; he's alive, right now."

Tears filled the young girl's eyes, "How?"

It was Quatre's turn to speak, "Duo and I helped him escape the day of his execution. I pulled a few strings so that he would not be missed. It was the only way to save him…letting everyone else believe he was dead."

"Alive," whispered Relena. She stood up from the chair and made her way toward the balcony, she needed some air. Her world was spinning around her and every emotional wall she had every built was crumbling right before her eyes. She could hear Quatre and Noin calling her name, and she tried to answer them, but suddenly, all was black…

**{-}**

Duo Maxwell waited patiently with his silent companion. Quatre had phoned them three hours ago, when they broke the news to Relena. Right now, Heero was slightly agitated. They were meeting with Relena, Noin, and Quatre in only a few moments. For the first time in over two years, Relena and Heero would be able to see each other, for the first time in over two years; Relena would be able to see Heero, alive and well.

The two young men were standing outside, in the botanical gardens, on the outer edge of the Peacecraft mansion. Heero was silent, reflecting on all that had happened to him. He had never meant for it to happen this way. All he had wanted to be with her, to show her that he was capable of being human, but things fell apart. He had killed her brother, accidentally, if there was such a thing, and betrayed her trust by letting her believe he was dead. Could it even be possible for them to start life anew?

"Heero, buddy, are you okay?" asked Duo, concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know, Duo…I just don't know."

"What are you going to say to her?"

Heero never answered. Suddenly, Quatre emerged into the garden. He shook Duo's hand and approached Heero slowly. Light blue eyes met Prussian ones. Heero nodded his head as a sign that he was ready. Quatre and Duo looked at him, then, left the garden to allow him some privacy. As they were walking out, Noin came to him once more. She looked solemn, frightened of him almost. She stood before him; it was some time before she spoke.

"She is waiting to see you, but I told her I had to say one final thing to you before it happens."

Heero nodded his head in compliance.

"I loved Milliardo Peacecraft with all my heart," she said softly, "and it pains me to look at you at times, Heero Yuy. I know it was not intentional, but still…" she fumbled with her words, caught her breath, then, continued, "I know what it is like to lose the one you love and I will not let that happen to Relena. Her fate will not be the same as mine, Heero. If this works, please take care of her."

The woman began to walk away until a monotone voice stopped her,

"You will not be alone forever, Noin."

Lucrezia Noin looked back at Heero Yuy, smiled slightly with tears rolling down her cheeks, and then, disappeared into another part of the garden.

Heero held his breath. Now was the time. Any moment Relena would be coming to see him. He spun around, trying to remain calm. Thrusting his hands in his pockets, Heero could feel his heart beating faster and faster…

**{-}**

Noin had just come back. By now, Relena was panicking. Heero was just a few feet away from her. Just a little walk beyond the rose bushes and she would be able to see him. What would she say? Was it possible that this was really happening?

"Be careful Relena," said Noin. "He's waiting for you."

Relena nodded and started to make her way down the path. Noin, Quatre, and Duo watched her with fear. Hopefully, all would go according to plan. This was no easy task. Noin was still crying from her last encounter with Heero. As she watched Relena leave, fresh tears sprang from her eyes. She only hoped for the best for the young woman whom she had vowed to take care of in her brother's absence. A gentle hand took hers. Looking to her left, Noin glanced at Quatre Winner's gentle smile. He squeezed her hand harder and her eyes sparkled.

**{-}**

Just a few more feet and she would be there. Relena's entire body trembled with fear as she peered around the rose bushes to see his form. She gasped at the sight of him. His back was turned to her, but form the unruly brown hair, Relena could tell that it was Heero. Stepping cautiously to where he could see her, Relena approached him carefully.

The young man turned around. A flicker of emotion flashed through his dark eyes. The Prussian blue orbs looked right into her soul. Relena could feel herself becoming lost in them, just like she had all those years ago. They simply stared at each other. Tears began to form in Relena's eyes as she struggled to fight them off. She sighed deeply then took one more step closer to him. They were within inches of each other. She could smell his strong scent. Reaching out a hand, Relena graced her fingers along the side of his cheek, just to make sure he was really there.

He felt the warmth of her fingers upon his face. Heero looked at her more intensely now, reaching out his hand to brush aside the stray hairs that were falling about her face. Tears fell freely from her sapphire eyes now. He quickly moved to delicately wipe them away with his fingers. Relena shuddered under his touch. Closing her eyes, she prayed for God to give her strength.

"Relena," he said deeply.

That was her name. Heero was saying her name. He was there in the flesh, standing right next to her. Opening her eyes again, Relena looked at him, longing to ask her the burning question in her mind,

"Why? Why did you leave me alone?" she sobbed.

With sadness in his eyes, Heero nearly choked out his answer,

"There would have been no life for us together, Relena. What I did was unforgivable, and I didn't see how you could love me."

"But you knew I always would," she replied.

Heero looked down at the ground, his courage failing him for the first time in his life. What was there to say at a time like this? How did you put into words the way that you felt when you weren't even sure how to feel?

"What happened, Relena happened. I wish to God that I could take away all the pain that I caused you, but I can't. We both know that if we tried to pick up where we left off that things would never be the same. I think that even deep down; you knew that we needed time alone."

She nodded her head quietly. Then spoke softly again,

"You let me believe you were dead…"

"I couldn't put you at risk," he interrupted. "I needed to get away Relena. I needed to start my life over. Just like you, I needed to heal. Please respect that."

She nodded again, this time, raising her head to look directly into his eyes. At that moment, Heero lost all control.

"I love you, Relena. I can't bear to see you in pain. I can't bear to see your heartache over something I did wrong. I know there is nothing I can say to apologize for what has happened but if…."

"Shut up," interrupted Relena.

"What?" demanded Heero.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Heero."

Wasting no time, their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss. All the time they had been away from each other would never compare to the way they felt now. Even after the kiss was broken, Relena still hung onto Heero tightly, silently wishing that she would not wake up from this dream.

"I would forgive till the day I die, Heero Yuy; I love you that much."

He only answered by lifting her chin up to kiss her once more.

**{-}**

**AN: The end! Kawai! Together forever! I really hope you enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing this fic. Please email with comments! I love to hear from you! Email: Wildrose1404earthlink.net **


End file.
